The Rival Of Donald Duck (2019 film)
''The Rival Of Donald Duck ''is a 2020 cartoon violence film release for 2020. Plot Donald Duck was extremely angry about the kids from the other studios on T.V. So, he's getting ready to destroy the people in the big city and pesky animals in the garden. People tried to stop Donald but he said "NO!" Donald told the people to scram. And then, the people just walked away. Even Donald's girlfriend Daisy Duck and all of his friends. So, Donald will never ever see the people ever again because that would hurt their feelings. Until, the children arrived in the big city because they saw the big city destroyed. The children saw Donald Duck destroy the evil pink fuzzy guy named Fuzzy Lumpkins and the three different Winnie the Pooh look-alike characters. The kids are trying to calm Donald down but it was too late. Donald starts to get into a fight with the children. Until at the end of the movie, they all stop fighting. They were telling Donald the truth because the children are the ones who made him very angry because of the cartoon scenes. And then, Donald accepts their apology and gave them a great big huge hug. The people are back in the big city. Even Daisy and his friends. So, the people cleaned up his mess and they apologized to Donald and told him how they really feel. And now, Donald Duck and the children became best friends with each other. Voice Cast * Clarence Nash (archive record) as Donald Duck, D.W. Read (duck noises), Sue Ellen Armstrong (cat noises), Huey, Dewey, Louie, Donald Duck's Three Headed Duck Monsters, Crows, & Additional Animal Voices * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, & Louie * Jodie Resther as D.W. Read, Francine Frensky, & Mickey Mouse (cameo) * Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire, Sue Ellen Armstrong, & Minnie Mouse (cameo) * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga & Tigger Look-Alike * Tara Strong as Arnold, Bubbles, Timmy Turner (cameo), Numbuh 4, Marie Kanker, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, & Silkworms * Elizabeth Daily as Gerald, Sid, Buttercup, Lee Kanker, Horrid Henry, & Silkworms * Olivia Hack as Rhonda * Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe & Piglet Look-Alike * Justin Shenkarow as Harold * Danielle Judovits as Big Patty * Nika Futterman as Olga * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom, May Kanker, & Silkworms * Grey DeLisle as Mandy * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Janice Kawaye as Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 & Pooh Look-Alike * Nathan Lane as Eddy, The Look-Out Rabbit, & Snoopy (cameo) * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Female News Reporter Crane, Chip (cameo), & Gadget (cameo) * Jason Marsden as Male News Reporter Dog, Kid #1, Kid #2, Kid #3, & Howard the Duck (cameo) * Charlie Adler as The Look-Out Dog & The Mayor Bulldog * Bill Fagerbakke as The Mad Doctor Lizard & Patrick (cameo) * April Winchell as The Wolf Pilot & Clarabelle Cow (cameo) * Bill Farmer as The Police Porcupine, The Police Fox, The Police Dog, The Police Squirrel, Goofy (cameo), Pluto (cameo), Dale (cameo), Doc (cameo), Horace Horsecollar, Daffy Duck (cameo), & Bugs Bunny (cameo) * Chris Lang as The Chief Police Badger & The Village People * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins, Pete (cameo), Dopey (cameo), Sergeant Spinelli, & Old Lady * Peter Cullen as Officer Muldoon, Officer Kirby, Monterey Jack (cameo), & Additional Animal Voices * Frank Welker as The Lion, Donald Duck's quacking noises (together with Tony Anselmo), Sue Ellen's meowing noises, Donald Duck's Three Headed Duck Monsters, & Additional Animal Voices * Corey Burton as Dale (cameo), Zipper, Ludwig Von Drake (cameo), & Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore * Jimmy MacDonald (archive record) as Humphrey Bear * Arthur Holden as Mr. Ratburn, The Judge Rat, Jury Rats, & Scrooge McDuck (cameo) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob (cameo) Cartoon Scenes Arthur * Arthur & D.W. Clean Up * The Lousy Week * Sue Ellen Chickens Out Hey Arnold! * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy * My Fair Mandy * Sickly Sweet Rugrats * No More Cookies My Life As A Teenage Robot * Crash Pad Crash * Christmas episode Codename: Kids Next Door * Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T. Horrid Henry * Unhappy Day Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy * A Fistful Of Ed * May I Have This Ed? Peanuts * It's A Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Soundtracks * Quack Attack (Aylen) * You're Nothing But A Good Duck (Flo & Eddie) * Send Me On My Way (Rusted Root) * On The Floor (Jennifer Lopez) * Wake Me Up (Avicii) * Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) * Before He Cheats (Carrie Underwood) * Orinoco Flow (Enya) * Son Of The Preacher Man (Cam Clarke) Trivia It is very difficult about the rivals. Like take Donald Duck for instance. Donald Duck is having a fight with Daffy Duck in the piano scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. And the new movie is about Donald Duck's new rivals in 2020. Poster gallery Donaldposter1.png Donaldposter2.png Donaldposter3.png Donaldposter4.png Trailer Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Donald Duck Category:Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Violent Category:2019 films Category:Sequels Category:Original movie sequels Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Category:2020 films Category:November 2020 Releases Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis